Talk:Class of 2014/@comment-5318277-20131126222626/@comment-5318277-20131126234932
In addition to Drew, Dallas, and Imogen not belonging in this class, they only kept them another year to ruin their characters and (try) to save Drew's character which was long ruined between seasons 11 and 12. Imogen was a GREAT character. An outspoken and eccentric outsider, the first pansexual, dealing with an estranged mother being FORCED back into her life because her father (the only one who was ever there for her before Fiona and Eli) has DEMENTIA. What even happened to Mr. Moreno? Was he put into a home or a hospital? Does Imogen take care of him/live with him? (I doubt it because she was stressed when she tried in Never Ever) Where does Imogen even live these days since her father's dementia and Fiona moving away? They kept a greatly developed character around another season JUST to be a background character. The only memorable thing she did this season was kiss Adam before he died, and even that wasn't as big as expected. Her ending would have been fine as is being sent to designer school with Fiona. They aren't even bringing back the interesting parts of Immy's story like her family issues or coping with Adam's death! She is litterally just THERE! Drew was done for me after his plot with Vince and Bianca, and I guess Katie got involved too. The gang plot turned into a break up plot, then back into a gang plot for a couple episodes, and finally it turned into a stupid never ending love triangle plot. Drew's story was over last season and he should of either stayed dropped out or never done it. I know the writers only brought him back this season to "redeem him" but the whole Zoe situation was stupid, breaking up Drianca was heatbreaking, and he doesn't need to rush into a romance with Clare now. I do like that we got to see a really serious side of him with the trauma of Adam's death and becoming more responsible with the presidency but still, his story coule have easily been wrapped up last season just like Imogen's. I think Dallas was always intended to "take a victory lap" since he foreshadows it in his very first episode. That would have been a great way to stay connected to Audra in his home and occassionally a graduated version of Drew. But no, they kept Drew behind with him and turned Dallas into Drew's lapdog/plot device. The dude just lost his best team-mate whom he basically bullied to death unintentionally, then his roommate who is practically his brother, and now he lost his chance at the NHL when I thought that was the only thing he could look forward to. But all we got was that he was an alcoholic sex-addict for like a week? .___. His storyline could have been way better if it was spanned out all season and if Drew wasn't on the show to support him. HE TRIED KILLING HIMSELF LIKE TWO MONTHS AGO, DOES NOBODY REMEMBER THIS WRITERS?! You guys just turned him into another Jenna or Connor at this point :P COME ON WRITERS! Excuse my rants I am just really upset because they were all such good characters .-.